Neo Fantasy: From the Beginning and Beyond
by Drgyen
Summary: A mega-crossover timeline from the birth of the universe to the ends of time.
1. Prehistory

**In the beginning**

The cosmic beings known on Earth as Destiny, Dream, Death, Despair, Destruction, Desire, and Delirium come into existence.

God World is form.

The War in Heaven occurs, causing Lucifer and many angels to fall. The angel Aztar becomes the Spectre, the Spirit of Vengeance.

* * *

**10 Billion BCE**

The Transformer race is "born" on Cybertron.

The universe's first sentient beings arise, including The Watchers, Maltusians, and the early civilizations that give rise to the Elders of the Universe.

The Rise of Gallifreyan Civilization.

* * *

**6 Billion BCE**

The First Cybertronian War is fought against invaders from "beyond the sky." Following this conflict Cybertron's Golden Age begins.

* * *

**5 Billion BCE**

The Old Gods of the Third World descend into war and destroying themselves in the process. The energy unleashed by the destruction of God World spread across the universe, generating what became known as the God Wave which seeded worlds with the potential to eventually bring forth gods of their own.

The remains of the Old Gods are shunted into an alternate dimension called the Fourth World, eventually forming the worlds of New Genesis and Apokolips.

Galactus awakens during this time, and devours the first planet. In the wake of this, the Watchers, Maltusians, and Time Lords present him the Triad Engine, which keeps him from having to devour as many planets. In creating the engine, the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum and Emotional Deities are discovered.

The Maltusians divide themselves into the Guardians of the Universe, Zamorans, and Controllers.

* * *

**4.6 Billion Years Ago**

Earth coalesces from cosmic dust.

* * *

**4.5 Billion BCE**

A large celestial object collided with the newly form Earth, blasting material that would form the planet's moon.

* * *

**4 Billion BCE**

The Second Cybertronian War is fought between the Malignus and Guardians, marking the end of Cybertron's Golden Age. The Guardians subsequently emerge victorious.

* * *

**3 Billion BCE**

The Elder Gods, or known in other names as the Elohim, come into being on Earth. Over a few million years, most of these early beings devolved into the first demons and into the Greater Lords of Hell.

* * *

**1 Billion BCE**

A group of Elder Things arrive in the Pacific Ocean and create their city there. They begin creating the shoggoths to be slaves for them.

The Third Cybertronian War is fought between the Protectobots and Destrons. The Destrons emerge victorious, though many Cybertronian records are forever lost due to the Great Purge.

* * *

**750 Million BCE**

A faction of Protectobots called the Autobots comes to prominence on an agenda of expanding Cybertronian influence to neighboring planets.

* * *

**545 Million BCE**

The Elder God that would later be known as Gaea starts the Cambrian explosion, increasing the diversity of Earth's life.

* * *

**425 Million BCE**

Yggdrasil the World-Tree is planted and gives birth to a group of plant elementals known as the Parliament of Trees.

* * *

**345 Million BCE**

Several Great Old Ones arrive on Earth, including Cthulhu, Dagon, and Hastur. Cthulhu's home, R'lyeh, is built in what will one day be the Pacific Ocean. A conflict between the Great Old Ones and the Elder Gods begins.

* * *

**300 Million BCE**

The Age of Cybertronian Expansion ends after several border skirmishes with the Quintesson. The Guardians of the Universe helps in establishing a peace treaty between the Transformers and Quintesson.

* * *

**290 Million BCE**

The war between the Elder Gods and Great Old Ones comes to an end, in which Nyarlathotep convinced the Great Old Ones to retreat. The Elder Gods cause R'lyeh to sink beneath the ocean depths, imprisoning Cthulhu. Other Great Old Ones also becomes imprisoned.

* * *

**270 Million BCE**

The Annunki, or known by other names such as the Serpent People and Typhons, arise.

* * *

**250 Million BCE**

The shoggoths develop full sapience and unsuccessfully revolt against the Elder Things.

* * *

**220 Million BCE**

The dinosaurs rise to dominance, as Earth's first mammals evolve in their shadow.

Civilization arise on Mars.

* * *

**70 Million BCE**

The Decepticons comes to prominence as a sub-faction of Destrons who want to use the AllSpark to bring life to Cybertron, as they believe that it might serve as a cosmic juggernaut that would allow the Transformers to return to an era of expansion and colonization of other worlds. This view is opposed by the Autobots, who valued the independent rights and respects of other lifeforms.

* * *

**65 Million BCE**

Artemis, the planet between Mars and Jupiter, is destroyed, creating the asteroid belt. An asteroid from the belt consequently lands on Earth, and causing the mass extinction of many dinosaur species and other prehistoric life. Most of the dinosaurs survive and settle in Dinotopia, where most of the dinosaurs gain sapience, the Savage Land, Skull Island, the Lost World, Skartaris, and Caprona Island. The Elder Things' cities are also destroyed.

* * *

**60 Million BCE**

Early primates appear on Earth.

* * *

**45 Million BCE**

The Sheeda comes to Earth. The two largest are the Seelie and Unseelie Courts.

* * *

**14 Million BCE**

Megatron becomes leader of the Decepticons and his own rhetoric of Cybertronian expansionism and extremism exacerbate tensions in Autobot/Decepticon relations.

* * *

**12 Million BCE**

The Cybertronian Senate passes the Decepticon Registration Act in response to the rapid growth of the Decepticon movement. This causes unrest among the Decepticons, as Megatron publishes a manifesto which helps drive up Decepticon recruitment.

* * *

**10 Million BCE**

The Cybertronian Civil War begins between Autobots and the Decepticons over custody of the AllSpark. In a bid to keep it out of Decepticon hands, the Autobots dispose the AllSpark through a space bridge to unknown space.

* * *

**9 Million BCE**

The first factions of the Sheeda comes to Earth. They become the basis of the legends of gods, later, many of them become the Fae. This cause some conflicts with the preeminent gods. The faction that becomes the Fae remove themselves to an island outside of time and space, but still connected to Earth.

* * *

**2 Million BCE**

The Cybertronian Civil War closes at the Battle of Iacon ends in Autobot victory at the cost of all surviving Omega Sentinels. The Tyrest Accords officially ends the Great War. The defeated Decepticons accept exile in exchange for amnesty. Megatron and his loyal followers continues their search for the AllSpark.

* * *

**1 Million BCE**

Rise of Atlantean and Lemurian civilizations.

* * *

**75,000 BCE**

A supervolcano at Lake Toba in present day Sumatra erupts and causes a global volcanic winter, which results in severe environmental changes for Earth. Atlantean colonies and Lemuria suffered greatly.

On the planet Tau Ceti-2, or called mundanely by its native inhabitants "Home", the Race civilization learn to harness nuclear power.

* * *

**50,000 BCE**

Cro-Magnon Vandar Adg is bathed in the radiation of a fallen meteor, and granting him incredible intellect and immortality. Through time, he will be known as Vandal Savage.

* * *

**20,000 BCE**

The first human civilization appear on the continent of Mu.

* * *

**17,000 BCE**

Mu sinks into the seas.

* * *

**15,000 BCE**

The civilization of the Six Races of Mars arise.

* * *

**12,058 BCE**

The Race conquers Epsilon Eridani-2 (or Rabotev-2 in their language).

* * *

**12,000 BCE**

The Hyborian Age begins.

* * *

**10,000 BCE**

Earth's last great Ice Age draws to an end.

Time of Conan, Red Sonja, Kull, Hadon of Opar and other Barbarians.

* * *

**9600 BCE**

A great cataclysm destroys Hyperborea and the last major remnants of the Atlantean empire and Lemuria, removing most traces of what came before and bringing civilization back hundreds of years. Some Atlantean survivors and their descendants survive into the 20th Century. Seven Atlantean cities remains. These include: Poseidonis, makes its home on the ocean bed where its inhabitants adapted to surviving underwater; Aurania and Venturia dominated by matriarchy of tall giant-like women while the men are shorter and hold domestic positions.

A significant increase of Old Ones offsprings, lesser demons, and vampires appear in the aftermath.


	2. The Ancient World

**8000 BCE**

Bashenga unite the Kingdom of Wakanda and becomes its first king, and the first Black Panther.

* * *

**7000 BCE**

Rise of civilization in Egypt under the reign of Osira and Hefnakhti.

* * *

**6000 BCE**

The Mesopotamian deity Gozer appears and is worshipped by both the Hittites and Mesopotamians. The Cult of Gozer is founded.

The first humans are shipwrecked on Dinotopia.

* * *

**5000 BCE**

Shagarra Durrall, the first vampire slayer, is born in Africa.

* * *

**4000 BCE**

The Cult of Gozer consists of a large Sumerian subculture and is engaged in a long, protracted war with the followers of Tiamat. Eventually, Gozer and its followers are defeated and Tiamat banishes Gozer from Earth's dimension.

* * *

**3500 BCE**

Lord of Order Nabu the Wise is first incarnate on Earth, signifying the first post-Magi civilization born in Mesopotamia.

* * *

**3058 BCE**

The Race conquers Epsilon Indi-1 (or Halless-1 in their language).

* * *

**3000 BCE**

Reign of pharaoh Rama-Tut in Ancient Egypt.

City of Feithera is found in Greenland.

* * *

**2950 BCE**

Rama-Tut is overthrown by the metahuman and warlord En Sabah Nur, whom declared himself as ruler of Egypt and forge Clan Akkaba. Within a decade Egypt peaked in culture and power, as En Sabah Nur rule with an iron fist and enforced a survival of the fittest ideology. His harsh policies earned him the name by his enemies as "the End of All Things." Nur also clashed with many ancient metahumans and mystical beings, such as Vandal Savage and Nabu.

* * *

**2900 BCE**

En Sabah Nur's reign comes to an end when he is defeated by a group of monks (Vandal Savage is claimed to have participate as well) led by Nabu and placed in suspended animation by Rama-Tut's technology. All traces of Nur's achievements and his existence are deliberately erased or rewritten from the historical records.

* * *

**2852 BCE**

Fu Xi becomes the first mortal ruler of China.

* * *

**2700 BCE**

Rise of Minoan civilization under King Minos.

Vandal Savage rules as king in Sumer.

The metahuman Gilgamesh begins his reign as King of Uruk. He fought many threats that pose to Uruk and befriended fellow metahumans Enkidu and Sersei.

Troy is founded.

* * *

**1890 BCE**

A group of fae known as the Tuatha de Danaan migrates to the British Isles and intermarries with the locals.

* * *

**1760 BCE**

Abram of Ur changes his name to Abraham and leads his family and servants to the promised land of Canaan.

* * *

**1279 BCE**

Seti I of Egypt is assassinated by Imhotep and Anck-su-namun. Ramesses Ozymandias II ascends the Egyptian throne. Imhotep is cursed and mummified.

* * *

**1279-1213 BCE**

Nabu becomes adviser and court magician to the pharaoh Ramesses. He is humbled in battle with the Spectre, who kills Ramses for his crimes against the Hebrews. Despite Nabu's warnings, the pharaoh's son, Ramses II, continues the persecution of the Hebrews. In retaliation, the Spectre slays the first-born sons of Egypt and then protects the Hebrews by parting the Red Sea as they flee the pharaoh's troops. Some time after these events, Nabu the Wise, realizing that his mortal form is weakening, places himself in suspended animation in a tomb in the land of Sumer, in the Valley of Ur, to await a new mortal host.

* * *

**1270-1230 BCE**

Teth-Adam, prince of Kahndaq, arrange a treaty between Egypt and the Hittites. He is declared a champion of Egypt by Shazam and bestowed the powers of the Egyptian gods. But when his family were slain by the evil priest Ahk-Ton using the Orb of Ra, a distraught Teth-Adam overthrows its current government, and appoint himself as ruler. Believing Adam is corrupted, Shazam de-powered him and Adam is withered away into dusts. His remains is stored in the tomb of Ramesses II, where Shazam planned to remain for all eternity.

* * *

**1200 BCE**

The Greek goddess Hera creates a new, all-female race of Amazons led by queen Hippolyta. After Hippolyta is humiliated by Hercules, the goddess transports the Amazons to the island of Themyscira (also known as Paradise Island), where they have no further contact with "Man's World" for more than 3,000 years. While on Themyscira, the Amazons do not age and are effectively immortal.

* * *

**1198-1188 BCE**

The Trojan War occurs between the city-state of Troy and a coalition of Greek city-states.

* * *

**1100 BCE**

Brutus of Troy lands in the British Isles, and becomes the first king of Britain.

* * *

**1041-1001 BCE**

David reigns as King of Israel.

* * *

**753 BCE**

The city of Rome is founded by twin brothers Romulus and Remus, descendants of the Trojan hero Aeneas.

* * *

**748 BCE**

The second of the seven Atlantean cities sinks, caused by a massive volcanic eruption beneath the city. The city itself is spared thanks to a powerful force-field, but many lives outside the city are lost, either succumbing to the waves or finding refuge in modern-day Mexico. In the coming millennia, the Atlanteans, now on the bottom of the Caribbean Sea, forget their culture, alphabet and scientific discoveries and are unable to access much of their advanced technology.

* * *

**700 BCE**

Semiramis comes to power over Assyria and eventually restores much of the city of Babylon's former splendor. Under Semiramis, Assyria leads a conquest that eventually reaches India, conquering much of Asia Minor and adding Ethiopia to the Empire.

* * *

**669-627 BCE**

Assur-bani-apli becomes the last king of Assyria.

* * *

**609 BCE**

The Roman Republic is established.

* * *

**500 BCE**

The Citadel Council is formed.

* * *

**490 BCE**

The Persian invasion of Greece is stopped at the Battle of Marathon.

* * *

**336-323 BCE**

Alexander III becomes King of Macedon; he begins conquering much of the known world until his death.

* * *

**221-206 BCE**

Emperor Qin Shi Huang unified China under the Qin Dynasty. During his reign, he expands and connects portions of the Great Wall. He constantly seeks the secrets of immortality.

Lao Yuqi, a brilliant engineer, construct an army of a hundred clockwork automatons to protect the mausoleum of the Qin Shi Huang. The vain emperor also ordered that Lao be entombed with him upon his death so his genius would never serve another patron. Before dying of thirst, Lao reprogrammed one of his automatons to have free will.

* * *

**73-71 BCE**

Escaped slave Spartacus leads a slave revolt in the Roman Empire until it is finally crushed by the legion of Marcus Licinius Crassus. Roman authorities try to locate Spartacus (who was believed to be alive) for special punishment, the surviving slave army, in defiance, declare themselves as "I am Spartacus." As a result, Crassus had them sentenced to death by crucifixion.

* * *

**47 BCE**

The Starheart fragment lands in ancient China. It is found by a blacksmith, who fashions it into a lantern.

* * *

**44 BCE**

**March 14:** Assassination of Julius Caesar. Vandal Savage, Caesar's close confidant, is allegedly among the conspirators.

* * *

**27 BCE**

Augustus becomes the founder and first Emperor of the Roman Empire.

* * *

**30 CE**

Jesus is crucified in Jerusalem. The spear used by the centurion Longinus to pierce Jesus' side on the cross becomes a mystic artifact of great power, known as the Spear of Destiny.

* * *

**61 CE**

Queen Boudicca of the Iceni Celts burns down Camulodunum, Londinium and Verulamium. Boudicca defeated at the Battle of Watling Street, and buried on the site of modern-day King's Cross Station in London.

* * *

**100 CE**

As Christianity becomes widely practiced, Zeus of Olympus decided that the Olympians should break off most of their ties with Earth. Some of the gods are allowed to access to their Atlantean and Amazon followers. The Egyptian pantheon would do the same as well.

* * *

**120 CE**

The Ninth Spanish Legion goes missing in Britain.

* * *

**400 CE**

Hua Mulan, a woman disguised expertly as a male warrior, fights the Huns during the Northern Wei Dynasty.

* * *

**429 CE**

Sigurd slays the dragon Fafnir.

* * *

**476 CE**

Fall of the Western Roman Empire.


	3. The Medieval Era to the Renaissance

**496-517 CE**

The Arthurian Era, or Camelot period, of Britain begins. Britain is united under King Arthur and brings peace after years of fighting. Merlin serves as Arthur's confidant and advisor.

Notable figures of the Arthurian Era includes Brian Kent, the Silent Knight; Sir Justin; and Sir Percy, the Black Knight arose as value members of King Arthur's court.

* * *

**514 CE**

Beowulf kills the monster Grendel in Sjaelland, in the land of the Danes. He also later slays Grendel's mother, who had come for vengeance.

* * *

**566 CE**

Death of Beowulf at the hands of a dragon; succeeded by Wiglaf as king of Zealand and Geatland.

* * *

**712 CE**

The Sultan Al-Mansur comes to power in the Abbasid Caliphate.

* * *

**730 CE**

The mad Arab poet Abdul Alhazred writes a book of ultimate evil, the _Kitab Al-Azif_, a repository of knowledge about the Great Old Ones and descriptions on how they can be summoned.

* * *

**792 CE**

The Persian sailor Sinbad begins his first voyage.

* * *

**805 CE**

Sinbad finish his seventh and final voyage.

* * *

**859 CE**

The rebel group, the House of Flying Daggers, threatens a declining Tang Dynasty.

* * *

**919 CE**

Heinrich I, warlord and Duke of Saxony, declares himself Emperor of the Germans.

* * *

**950 CE**

Theodorus Philetas of Constantinople translates the _Kitab Al-Azif_ into Greek, and renames it the _Necronomicon_.

* * *

**962 CE**

Heinrich I is killed while dabbling in sorcery, corrupting his mind and soul. His son, Otto I, becomes the first Holy Roman Emperor.

* * *

**1000 CE**

The Autobot maintenance crew of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl stumble upon the AllSpark. They are forced to make haste with the AllSpark after the arrival of the Decepticon flagship Nemesis. The AllSpark guide the Autobots along with Megatron (who is discreetly backstabbed by his subordinate Starscream) through a space bridge and warped to Earth. Megatron is separated and lands in the Arctic Circle in pieces. The Autobots goes into stasis as their vessel Orion lands at the bottom of Lake Erie.

* * *

**1009 CE**

Frost Giants from Jotunheim invade Norway, but are repulsed by the Asgardians led by Odin, the Allfather. Odin takes the Casket of Winters, the source of the Jotun's power, for safekeeping.

* * *

**1066 CE**

William the Conqueror unifies England.

* * *

**1070 CE**

The Order of Assassins is formed around this time. The Order continues into the modern era as the League of Assassins.

* * *

**1128 CE**

**January 13:** Pope Honorius II grants papal sanction to the military order known as the Knights Templar, declaring it to be an army of God.

* * *

**1127 CE**

The Balkan country of Syldavia is founded by a tribal chief named Hveghi.

* * *

**1188 CE**

A major split is created between the Knights Templar and the Order of St. Dumas.

* * *

**1190 CE**

Robin of Loxley begins his campaign of protecting the peasants of England as Robin Hood.

* * *

**1192 CE**

A Race probe arrives in the inner Solar System, labeled as the "Tosev System". Its creators are surprised of diverse life on Mars, Earth, and Venus. Seeing Earth, Tosev-3, as the most primitive and more habitable out of the three planets, the Race plan an invasion fleet for colonization within eight hundred years.

* * *

**1195 CE**

Borduria conquers Syldavia.

* * *

**1206-1227 CE**

Genghis Khan unites Mongolia and conquers China, devastates the Near East, and terrorize Russia and Eastern Europe, forging the largest empire in history.

* * *

**1215 CE**

The Magna Carta is created and limit the powers of the King of England.

* * *

**1228 CE**

Olaus Wormius (a monk, not the famous doctor who came later) translate the Greek Necronomicon into Latin.

* * *

**1232 CE**

Pope Gregory IX bans all copies of the Necronomicon.

* * *

**1264 CE**

John Caldwell, the alleged bastard son of Henry III, becomes an outlaw and starts calling himself Norman of Torn.

* * *

**1274 CE**

At the court of Kublai Khan, Marco Polo is granted a mysterious emerald lantern as a gift, with which he eventually returns to Europe.

* * *

**1275 CE**

Syldavia rebels from Bordurian rule and regaining independence under Ottokar I.

* * *

**1292 CE**

Marco Polo's fleet is struck by a tsunami off the coast of Borneo while returning from China. Only one ship and 18 passengers out of the original 14 boats and 600 crewmen make it to Persia.

* * *

**1322 CE**

Sir John Mandeville begins traveling across the known world, starting with a visit to Byzantium.

* * *

**1325 CE**

Tenochtitlan is founded in the Aztec Empire under the guidance of Tenoch.

* * *

**1330 CE**

The height of the city-state of Zinj, in the Virunga region of the Congo; famous for its blue diamond mines, the rulers of the city breed a brutal race of simian guards (a mix of gorilla and chimpanzee) to protect the mines from intruders.

* * *

**1337 CE**

The Hundred Years' War begins between the Kingdoms of England and France when Edward III of England lay claims to the French throne.

* * *

**1348-1350 CE**

The Black Death occurs. Between 75 to 200 million people in Europe are killed. The plague reduced the world population from an estimated 450 million down to 350-375 million.

* * *

**1370 CE**

English knight Sir Roger Fenwick, while employed by the French, settled in a fold in the Northern Alps with his followers and establish the Duchy of Grand Fenwick.

* * *

**1407-1433 CE**

The eunuch Muslim admiral Zheng He leads a Chinese fleet on seven legendary voyages to over 20 nations, beginning—and ending—Imperial China's age of exploration.

* * *

**1409 CE**

Odin leaves the Tesseract, an artifact of immense destructive power, in Norway.

* * *

**1424 CE**

Joan d'Arc receives her first vision commanding her to lead the French against the English and Burgundians in the Hundred Years' War.

* * *

**1431 CE**

Joan of Arc is burned at the stake for heresy.

* * *

**1453 CE**

The Hundred Years' War between England and France sputters to an end, as feudal Europe begins to stabilize into nation-states.

**May 31:** Constantinople falls to the Ottoman Turks, ending the Byzantine Empire.

* * *

**1456-76 CE**

Reign of Vlad Dracula of Romania who is also notoriously known as Vlad the Impaler for his cruelty. Dracula would be mortally wounded in battle against the Ottomans and taken in by a gypsy, who healed him through vampirization. After his 'death,' Vlad Dracula becomes the undead Count Dracula and Lord of the Vampires.

* * *

**1492 CE**

**October 12:** Christopher Columbus discovers the West Indies, beginning the rush to the new world.


	4. Late Renaissance to the Enlightenment

**1536 CE **

Christopher Walker becomes the first masked hero to call himself "The Phantom." He vows to fight evil wherever he finds it.

* * *

**1539 CE**

Spanish conquistadors found the city of San Theodoros.

* * *

**1543 CE**

Publication of Nicolaus Copernicus' _On the Revolutions of the Heavenly Spheres_ and Andreas Vesalius' _On the Fabric of the Human_ _body_ mark the beginning of the Scientific Revolution.

* * *

**1550 CE**

The _Necronomicon_ is translated to Russian and added to the library of Ivan the Terrible.

* * *

**1554 CE**

A small Japanese village hires seven unemployed samurai, led by the wise Kambei Shimada, to protect it from vicious bandits.

* * *

**1558 CE**

Inspired by his encounter with The Phantom, English privateer Jon Valor becomes the Black Pirate.

* * *

**1582 CE**

Rabbi Judah Loew of Prague creates a golem to defend persecuted Jews.

* * *

**1618-1648 CE**

The Thirty Years' War wrack the European continent, reshape the German states, and institutionalized the Protestant Reformation.

* * *

**1626 CE**

Charles D'Artagnan begins his many exploits with the Three Musketeers.

* * *

**1643 CE**

The town of Innsmouth is founded in Massachusetts.

* * *

**1692 CE**

Witch trials were held in Salem, Massachusetts. Because of the persecution they had been subjected to over the past few centuries many witches and warlocks decided to gather together and isolate themselves from the rest of the world. Some of these practitioners of the occult found the town of New Salem to remind them of the oppression they had undergone from the outside world.

* * *

**1699 CE**

Ship's surgeon Lemuel Gulliver begins his extradimensional travels and records them in his personal log.

* * *

**1718 CE**

Vandal Savage ends a successful career as Blackbeard the pirate, sending a crewman to die in his place.

* * *

**1719 CE**

Philip, Duke of Wharton and several of his high society associates found the Hellfire Club in England. It was a pleasure club that offered its members indulgences that would have violated the moral standards of society, but it also served as a means for its members to combine their influence over England's political and economical matters.

* * *

**1740 CE**

Miskatonic University is founded in Arkham, Massachusetts.

* * *

**1774 CE**

All vampire activity has ceased. The heads of the vampire families met together that year and agreed to go into hiding. The belief is that over time humanity would forget about the vampires and consider them to be myths, which then on a specific day far into the future the vampire race would reawaken, raise their vampire armies, and bring humanity to its knees.

* * *

**1775-1783 CE**

The American Revolution leads to the American colonies achieving independence from Britain and found the United States of America. The war brings prominence to Tomahawk, Miss Liberty, and Minuteman, the first incarnation of the Spirit of America. (DC Comics)

* * *

**1776 CE**

**May 1:** Adam Weishaupt of Bavaria officially found the Secret Order of Illuminati, its proclaimed mission to spread and promote the ideals of the political and philosophical Enlightenment that has already swept much of 18th-Century Europe.

* * *

**1787 CE**

The Headless Horseman, the spirit of a German soldier in the American War of Independence appears in Sleepy Hollow, New York.

* * *

**1789 CE**

**July 14:** The French Revolution erupts as an enraged mob storms the Bastille Prison in Paris.

* * *

**1794 CE**

Dr. Victor Frankenstein brings life to an artificial man. His creation escape and would go into hiding for several decades.

* * *

**1796 CE**

Vandal Savage, as Marshal Sauvage, becomes an advisor to Napoleon Bonaparte.

* * *

**1799 CE**

**November 9:** Napoleon Bonaparte overthrows the French Directory in a coup d'etat and comes to power in France as First Consul.


	5. The Imperial Age

**1815 CE**

The War of the Seventh Coalition ends the Napoleonic Wars, resulting in the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire and sowing the seeds of nationalist revolutions in Europe and South America.

* * *

**1827 CE**

The ambitious and quixotic explorer Arthur Gordon Pym finds the mysterious Dzyan race.

* * *

**1833 CE**

San Theodoros becomes one of the last Spanish American country to achieving independence from the Spanish Empire. Afterward, San Theodoros falls under the dictatorship of General Jose Olivaro.

* * *

**1839 CE**

A alien starliner explodes before jettisoning a lifepod carrying a Terminan infant named Arnus to Earth, where it lands in the rural American South and discovered by a slave woman named Miriam. Arnus is adopted by Miriam. Given his alien biology, Arnus would have a longer lifespan and lived among humanity as Augustus Freeman.

* * *

**1846 CE**

Innsmouth, Massachusetts, becomes a home for crossbreeds between humans and the amphibious Deep Ones. Its new inhabitants introduce the worship of the Great Old One Dagon.

* * *

**1848 CE**

A wave of popular revolutions rocks Europe, giving birth to new Constitutions in France, Austria, Italy and Germany.

* * *

**1859 CE**

**September:** Failed businessman Joshua Norton of San Francisco, inspired by Dream, declares himself Emperor Norton I of the United States.

* * *

**~1860-1870 CE**

Many cowpokes, gunfighters, lawmen, and outlaws travel the trails of the American Old West, including Apache Kid, Bat Lash, Black Rider, Nighthawk and Cinnamon, El Diablo, Johnny Thunder, Kid Colt, Madame .44, the Phantom Rider, Rawhide Kid, the Trigger Twins, Two-Gun Kid, "Trail Boss" Matt Savage, his son Brian Savage (aka Ke-Woh-No-Tay, the Scalphunter) and the notorious Jonah Hex.

* * *

**1861-1865 CE**

The United States enters into Civil War between the Union and Confederate States over slavery. The Spirit of America is sundered into Billy Yank and Johnny Red as brother fights brother. The war ends in Union victory and American slavery finally being outlawed.

* * *

**1865 CE**

**January 6:** The USS _Ogunquit_ carrying the 35th Maine Volunteer Infantry and 44th New York Artillery en-route in assaulting Fort Fisher are transport to a distant planet where past civilizations from Earth are also transported, and dominated by a fallen advanced turned nomadic, human-eating humanoid race.

* * *

**1866 CE**

Arthur Gordon Pym, his life extended, begins operating undersea as Captain Nemo.

* * *

**1868 CE**

Jules Verne has a talk with Captain Nemo (whom Verne doesn't know) and is inspired to write _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ a year later.

* * *

**1870 CE**

New York political cartoonist Samuel Augustus Adams is murdered by order of the corrupt "Boss" Tweed, and his soul bonds with the Spirit of America to become the first Uncle Sam.

Frankenstein's creature is buried beneath the ice of the Arctic Circle.

* * *

**1870-1871 CE**

Vandal Savage becomes the advisor of Prussia's Count Otto von Bismarck, helping orchestrate the Franco-Prussian War and Bismarck's subsequent elevation to Chancellor of a newly unified Germany.

* * *

**1876 CE**

Six members of the Texas Rangers Division are ambushed by outlaws. The single survivor, John Reid, starts fighting crime as the Lone Ranger.

**June:** At the Philadelphia Exhibition, Secret Service agents James West and Artemus Gordon expose the existence of the Knights of the Golden Circle and their power base broken after preventing a assassination plot against President Ulysses Grant and the Emperor of Brazil, Pedro II.

* * *

**1878 CE**

Former assassin Himura Kenshin arrives in Tokyo and successfully prevents a plot by his successor Shishio Makoto to overthrow the Meiji government of Japan.

* * *

**1879 CE**

Queen Victoria discovers that Great Britain had enemies "beyond imagination" after an encounter with the supernatural and establish the Torchwood Institute.

* * *

**1881 CE**

**January:** Consulting detective Sherlock Holmes takes lodgings at 221B Baker Street, London, with Dr. John H. Watson, beginning a partnership in detection that will span three decades. Watson's chronicles of their exploits will cement Holmes' reputation as the greatest detective who ever lived.

* * *

**1888 CE**

The mysterious Jack the Ripper terrorizes streetwalkers in London's Whitechapel district. The identity of the Ripper remains unknown, as theories range from a man being possessed by a demon to a deranged immortal.

* * *

**1890 CE**

Count Dracula travels to England and attacks London until he is tracked down by a dedicated band of vampire-hunters lead by Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Van Helsing would later found the Holy Order of Protestant Knights to "search and destroy" all vampires.

**December 29: **A band of surrendering Lakota Sioux is gunned down by the U.S. 7th Cavalry at the Massacre at Wounded Knee. It is considered the last battle in the American Indian Wars. This event represents the end of the American Old West.

* * *

**1891 CE**

**May 4:** Sherlock Holmes confronts his arch-nemesis James Moriarty at Reichenbach Falls in Switzerland. Both disappeared and are presumed dead.

* * *

**1893 CE**

**May 1:** Professor Archibald Campion introduce a robot at the World Columbian Exposition in which the press nicknamed it "Boilerplate". He declares Boilerplate's purpose "to resolve the conflicts of nations without the deaths of men."

* * *

**1894 CE**

Cyrus Gold is murdered in Slaughter Swamp near Gotham City.

**December 25:** Scientist Abednego Danner injected his pregnant wife with an experimental serum. On Christmas Day, their son Hugo is born with superhuman abilities, becoming one of the first true superhumans of the modern era.

* * *

**1895 CE**

Charles Foster Kane begins his newspaper career and becomes a renown media tycoon within several months.

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians attempt to dismantling them but causing said uprising to happen, resulting in the geth driving the quarians off their homeworld of Rannoch.

* * *

**1897 CE**

The National Arctic Circle Expedition discover the remains of Megatron. The discovery reaches the SCP Foundation.

Abraham Van Helsing's journal entries and other material related to Vlad Dracula's experience in Britain were collected by the writer Bram Stoker and publish in book form under the title _Dracula_.

* * *

**1898 CE**

**May-August:** Boilerplate is recruited by the U.S. Army to fight in the Spanish-American War. He fought alongside Teddy Roosevelt's Rough Riders at the Battle of San Juan Hill. Roosevelt affectionately refer the automaton as the "mechanical mule." Boilerplate's contributions alongside with the all-black 9th Cavalry Regiment are unmentioned by contemporary media.


	6. The Promethean Age

**1900 CE**

Sosuke Aizen, a lieutenant of the Soul Society, forcibly transforms eight of his colleagues into Hollows and establishes a kingdom in Hueco Mundo around this time.

Digory Kirke travels to Narnia, on the world of Azeroth. Along the way he awakens Jadis, the White Witch and Snow Queen of Charn on Spitsbergen.

Dorothy Gale is swept to the Land of Oz and has many subsequent adventures there.

British archaeologist Professor Aitken conduct an expedition in finding proof of the existence of Atlantis. Instead, the expedition discover a sunken Atlantean colony that has greatly degenerated, and host monstrous lifeforms. The surviving expedition, including Aitken, managed to escape from the colony's cruel rulers. Aitken would tell his traumatizing journey to his colleague Thaddeus Thatch.

* * *

**1901 CE**

The Black Dragon Society, a Japanese ultra-nationalist society, is founded as a successor to the Genyosha.

**November 12:** Clark "Doc" Savage, Jr. is born. Over the years, he will study various disciplines to combat crime and evil.

* * *

**1902 CE**

Sherlock Holmes is revealed to be alive following the events at Reichenbach Falls.

* * *

**1903 CE**

Professor John Edward Challenger finds the Lost World, where dinosaurs and other prehistoric life still exist, in South America.

Sherlock Holmes retires in Sussex and takes up beekeeping.

* * *

**1904 CE**

The aged bounty hunter Jonah Hex is shot and murdered by a lowlife in Cheyenne, Wyoming. His death is avenged by Hex's friend and local sheriff Henry Crawford.

* * *

**1904-1905 CE**

The Empire of Japan and the Russian Empire wages war in Asia. The Russo-Japanese War ends in a Japanese victory with the signing of the Treaty of Portsmouth and establishing Japan as a world power.

* * *

**1905 CE**

**January 22:** In Russia, the vengeance demon Anyanka grants a wish which cause a revolution in St. Petersburg.

* * *

**1907 CE**

**June 16:** The 1905 revolution in Russia caused by Anyanka is crushed by the imperial government.

An expedition to the Arctic led by the Englishman Sir Anthony Ross results in the discovery of the island of Astragard, occupied by a colony of lost Vikings. The expedition keeps Astragard's existence in secrecy.

* * *

**1908 CE**

**June 30:** A huge fireball, apparently a meteorite, devastates Tunguska, Siberia.

**November 6:** American outlaws Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid are gunned down in Bolivia.

* * *

**1910 CE**

**May 18:** Earth passes through the tail of Comet Halley. It is theorized that this event spawned the increase of metahuman activity in the next several decades.

* * *

**1911 CE**

Former criminal John Marston is coerced by the U.S. government (which holds his wife and son hostage) into hunting down the members of his old gang: Bill Williamson, Javier Escuela, and gang leader Dutch Van Der Linde. Along the way he helps Mexican rebels in the Mexican Revolution. Shortly after accomplishing his task, Marston's deal is reneged and is killed by federal troopers and agents under Edgar Ross.

**October 10:** The Qing Dynasty of China fragments, beginning the Xinhai Revolution.

**December 14:** Roald Amundsen becomes the first explorer to reach the South Pole.

* * *

**1912 CE**

**January 1:** The Republic of China is formally established, replacing the Qing Dynasty and ending over two thousand years of imperial rule in China.

**April 12:** The British passenger liner RMS Titanic hits an iceberg and sinks with over 1,500 people lost.

George Challenger returns to the Lost World, known as Maple White Land, documenting the existence of dinosaurs in South America.

**April 14:** RMS _Titanic_ hits an iceberg and sinks, killing over 2,000 people in the process.

* * *

**1914 CE**

**May-June:** Richard Hannay prevents a German spy ring from securing British war plans by solving the mystery of the thirty-nine steps.

**July 28:** The First World War erupts after the assassination of Austrian Archduke Franz Ferdinand orchestrated by Ra's al Ghul. Prominent combatants include Union Jack, Biggles, Captain Blackadder, Charley Bourne, Enemy Ace, G-8, Steven Savage, Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr., and the Hangman.

Millionaire Preston B. Whitmore finance an expedition to finding Atlantis, but instead finds the second lost Atlantean city. When some of the explorers seek to steal the "Heart of Atlantis" (the city's life source in the form of a power crystal), a mixed force of the expedition and Atlantean citizens save the city from being crushed under the surrounding pressure by returning the crystal. The surviving crew return to the surface, keeping knowledge of their discovery confidential. Only a linguist/anthropologist choose to stay in the city.

Jack Marston tracks down recently retired BOI agent Edgar Ross and kills him in revenge for the murder of his father John Marston.

* * *

**1916 CE**

American movie actors Lucky Day, Dusty Bottom, and Ned Nederlander, known collectively as the Three Amigos, protect the small Mexican village of Santo Poco from notorious bandit El Guapo.

**March-April:** General John Pershing recruits Boilerplate on a punitive expedition against Pancho Villa. However, Boilerplate (although unclarified) helped Pancho Villa and the Villistas against the Carrancistas and even inadvertently saved Villa's life at the Battle of Guerrero before U.S. forces arrived.

**June 10:** Amateur sorcerer Roderick Burgess imprisons Dream of the Endless and steals his items of power.

Kal-El, son of scientist Jor-El, is born. He is launched in a warp capsule shortly before Krypton explodes.

**July 1-November 18:** The Battle of the Somme becomes one of the war's (and humanity's) bloodiest battles. Underage British soldier Charley Bourne distinguish himself and becoming disillusioned with the conducts of war.

**December 16:** Grigori Rasputin is brutally assassinated by a group of Russian nobles and his body dropped under the Neva River. However, Rasputin survived his death and flee Russia.

* * *

**1917 CE**

Kal-El's capsule is found near Smallville, Kansas. He is found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who name him Clark. Agents of the SCP Foundation carefully watch throughout his childhood.

**March 8:** The Russian Empire collapses from a series of revolutions throughout its former empire.

**April 6:** The United States enters the First World War

**July 4:** Steve Rogers is born.

**August 1:** The demon Etrigan participate a bloody role in the Third Battle of Ypres.

**November 7:** The Bolsheviks seize power in Russia and the Russian Provisional Government is overthrown. The Russian Civil War begins.

* * *

**1918 CE**

**June-October:** Boilerplate fights alongside American military forces and participated in the Battle of Belleau Woods and the St. Mihiel Campaign. He is sent to relieve supplies to Major Charles Whittlesey's "Lost Battalion" but on October 7 he is vanished without a trace and declared missing in action. In later decades, rumors persists the possibility that he is captured by the Germans for study and "sightings" of Boilerplate.

**November 11:** World War One ends in an armistice. Austria-Hungary collapses into component states. Germany is later forced to accept the blame and massive reparations.

* * *

**1919 CE**

**June 28:** World War One formally ends under the Treaty of Versailles. The League of Nations is created to maintain world peace.

Andrei Rianofski leaves Russia after becoming disgusted with the Bolsheviks. He changes his name to Andrew Ryan and immigrates to America.

* * *

**1920 CE**

American war hero "the Air Ace" establish residency at Romeyn Falls, Oregon. In time, the city will become one of the major centers of superhero activity.

Charles F. Kane runs for Governor of New York but loses after being caught in a sex scandal with a young starlet.

* * *

**1922 CE**

**October 1:** The Ottoman sultanate is abolished and effectively dissolving the Ottoman Empire.

**October 25:** The Russian Civil War ends in favor of the Bolsheviks and the independence of the Baltic States, Finland, and Poland. The Soviet Union is established.

* * *

**1923 CE**

Hugo Danner, having grown disillusioned of living among mortals, fakes his death in the Yucatan Peninsula and went into hiding.

**September 1:** A 7.9 magnitude earthquake struck the Kanto plains on the Japanese main island of Honshu, devastating Tokyo and nearby areas. The earthquake in actuality was part of an supernatural attempt by a vengeful mystic Yasunori Kato, a descendant of Japanese aborigines who were persecuted by the Yamato people, to cripple the Japanese Empire by reawakening the spirit of Taira no Masakado.

**September 3:** Nikola Tesla unveils his first "automatic intelligence" known as the "Atomic Robot" or "Atomic Robo" at a small press conference in New York City.

* * *

**1924 CE**

Young Bruce Wayne witness his parents being murder by a hoodlum named Joe Chill. He is taken and raise by his family butler Alfred Pennyworth, and devote himself in swearing revenge on all criminals.

* * *

**1925 CE**

Doc Savage joins an Antarctic research expedition as a meteorologist and second-in-command. Savage and the other members encounter a shape-shifting alien organism that attempts to assimilate the genetic material of the crew. The creature is incinerated before it can rebuild a method of escape.

**February 28:** R'lyeh temporarily rises from the ocean. In short order, many cases of madness erupt worldwide.

Imhotep is revived by Evelyn Carnarvon and Rick O'Connell using the Book of the Dead. He is eventually destroyed and buried under the ruins of Hamunaptra by the Book of the Living.

* * *

**1928 CE**

**February-May:** Project Covenant: The SCP Foundation raid Innsmouth after being authorized by President Calvin Coolidge. Mass arrests are made and the town is almost completely depopulated. Robert Marsh, a descendant of Obed Marsh and leader of the Esoteric Order of Dagon, is killed while resisting arrest. Devil Reef is destroyed by a U.S. Navy submarine. Innsmouth is under military occupation and numerous books and relics from the Esoteric Order of Dagon are appropriated by the Foundation with assistance from the Miskatonic University.

The Holy Order of Protestant Knights puts down a Cthulhu cult in Worcestershire, after being tipped off by "idle rich" Bertie Wooster and his butler Jeeves.

* * *

**1929 CE**

Private eye Sam Spade becomes involved in a search for the legendary Maltese Falcon.

Kent Allard becomes The Shadow, who is regarded as the first of the many subsequent "mystery-men" that would soon populate the American landscape.

**February:** Two male musicians accidentally witness the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre and are forced on the run by mobsters, managing to escape to Miami, Florida by disguising themselves as women.

**October 29:** The U.S. stock market plummets, inaugurating the decade-long Great Depression.

* * *

**1931 CE**

**January-February:** The Pabodie Expedition discover the so-called "Mountains of Madness" in Antarctica. Disaster befalls the expedition as the survivors flee after several horrific discoveries, including a shoggoth, at the site.

**September 18:** Japan occupies Manchuria after the Kwantung Army staged a false flag operation.

* * *

**1932 CE**

**June:** Filmmaker Carl Denham and his crew chartered the S.S. _Venture_, skippered by Frank Englehorn, while financed by Doc Savage and travelled to a remote island west of Sumatra that Denham had acquired an old map to, Skull Island. The island turns out to be an oasis of prehistoric life, crawling with contemporary species of dinosaur and other unique creatures. The crew captured the last known Megaprimatus Kong, a twenty five-foot tall ape dubbed "King Kong", and transported him back to the United States for public display.

**December:** Carl Denham unveiled Kong to a stunned crowd at the Alhambra Theater in New York City. Kong managed to escape and went on a rampage through midtown Manhattan, leaving dozens injured and dead before climbing atop the newly completed Empire State Building. Unable to recapture the animal, the US Army Air Force deployed biplanes and shot the ape to death. Doc Savage and the Shadow arrived late to witness Kong's death. Kong's body is recovered by the SCP Foundation.

* * *

**1933 CE**

**January 30:** The Nazi Party comes to power in Germany under the leadership of Adolf Hitler, who soon set to establish a dictatorial and anti-Semitic regime.

**February 24:** Japan withdraws from the League of Nations after the assembly blames Japan for the Mukden Incident.

**March 4:** Franklin D. Roosevelt is inaugurated as President of the United States. This month marks the lowest point of the American economy during the Great Depression.

* * *

**1934 CE**

**May 23:** American outlaws Bonnie and Clyde are gunned down.

**June 30-July 2:** Adolf Hitler initiate the Night of the Long Knives, as the SS purges the SA. Johann Schmidt assassinates Ernst Kaufmann and seize control of his weapons program. A week later, Schmidt kills the last highest ranking members of the SA and recruits Dr. Arnim Zola, Baron Helmut Zemo, "Deathshead" Wilhelm Strasse, Baron von Helsingard, and Blitzkrieg to his new weapon research organization HYDRA.

**November:** Decorated Marine Corps Major General Smedley Butler testifies before the U.S. Congress of a political conspiracy by business leaders of creating a fascist organization to overthrow President Roosevelt. The allegations were credible, however, no one was prosecuted.

* * *

**1935 CE**

Indiana Jones travels to India where he stops Mola Ram, the leader of the Thuggee cult, from using the Sankara stones for his evil purposes.

Astoria, Oregon native and self-proclaimed professional treasure hunter Chester Copperpot claims to have found the key to the treasure hoarded by pirate One-Eyed Willie. He sets off in search of the infamous treasure, but is not heard from again.

**July:** Heinrich Himmler establish the SS Paranormal Division, or known as the Sonnenrad Society.

The SCP Foundation moves the remains of Megatron to Groom Lake, Nevada.

* * *

**1936 CE**

**February 26-29:** A group of young Imperial Japanese Army officers leads an attempted coup d'etat of purging the military and government of their factional rivals and ideological opponents. Although the rebels partially succeed in assassinating several leading officials, the Imperial Army suppressed the uprising and allowing military influence over the Japanese government.

Indiana Jones uncovers the Ark of the Covenant near Cairo and prevents it falling into the hands of the SS Paranormal Division. The Ark is later confiscated and hidden away in one of the many secret warehouses by the SCP Foundation.

At the 1936 Berlin Olympics, medal-winning Jesse Owens and Will Everett discredit Hitler's racial theories. Meanwhile, young Terry Sloan earns three gold medals as well.

**November:** Frustrated by the ineptness of the criminal justice system, Prosecutor Brian O'Brien begins adventuring as The Clock.

**November 25:** Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan signs the Anti-Comintern Pact.

* * *

**1937 CE**

**February:** San Theodoros goes to war against its hostile neighbor Nuevo Rico over an alleged oil rich area of Gran Chapo. The war last only a few weeks, resulting in a stalemate, once the presence of oil in Gran Chapo was revealed to be incorrect.

**March:** Adventurers Cyril "Speed" Saunders and Slam Bradley each have their first recorded exploits.

The Soggy Bottom Boys band is formed by Ulysses Everett McGill, Delmar O'Donnell & Pete Hogwallop from an escaped chain-gang. They gain increasing popularity across the state of Mississippi and wounding into many mischiefs which include encountering bank robber George Nelson, being mugged by a one-eyed Bible salesman, disgracing a Ku Klux Klan rally, and unintendedly ruining the political career of gubernatorial candidate Homer Stokes (who is also the Grand Wizard of the KKK).

**July 7:** China and Japan begin a state of undeclared war following a skirmish between Chinese and Japanese troops near the Marco Polo Bridge in Peking.

* * *

**1938 CE**

**June:** Clark Kent moves to Metropolis, Delaware, where he works as a reporter for the Daily Star and begins fighting crime as Superman.

Indiana Jones and his father Henry Jones, Sr. averts a Nazi plot to gain control of the Holy Grail.

A philologist named Dr. Elwin Ransom is kidnapped by Professor Edward Weston and his accomplice, Dick Devine. The trio board an experimental spacecraft which is en route to Mars. Ransom befriends some of the Martian races, such as the sorns, while Weston and Devine alienates them by their selfish intentions and are subsequently banished back to Earth along with Ransom.

**October 30:** Orson Welles broadcast "War of the Worlds" depicting an invasion of Earth by aliens at Grover's Mill, New Jersey. On the same night Lee Travis becomes the Crimson Avenger.

* * *

**1939 CE**

**January:** Violent vigilante Edward Blake becomes the Comedian and begins eradicating mafia organizations in New York City.

**April 1:** The Spanish Civil War ends with nationalist victory. Spain becomes a fascist state with Francisco Franco as the head of the new government.

**May:** Returning from learning ancient martial arts in Tibet, Bruce Wayne returns to his home city Gotham and begins fighting crime as the Bat-Man. In time Bat-Man becomes something of a local celebrity while others, such as much esteemed businessman Oswald Cobblepot, disapproves Bat-Man's war on crime and believe vigilantism should be a crime.

**May 23:** The British government restrict Jewish immigration to Palestine following the Arab Revolt. They instead, with French support, encourage immigration to Madagascar, with both nations intending to set up a Jewish friendly state there.

**June 4:** A guard reluctantly gives passage to 907 Jewish refugees attempting to land in Florida from the MS _St. Louis_.

**June 10:** The Crimson Avenger and Sandman teams up against the Phantom of the Fair, a villain terrorizing the New York World's Fair, rescuing England's visiting Royal Family from his murderous plot. (DC Comics)

**June 12:** The SCP Foundation meets with President Franklin D. Roosevelt and his administration in regards to the "mystery-men" and self-proclaimed "super-heroes" phenomenon appearing in the U.S. as well as peculiar events happening across the world.

**July-August:** James Corrigan, a police officer murdered by mobsters, is giving a second chance to destroying injustice by the Archangel Michael and becomes the host of the Spectre.

**August:** Syldavia is nearly invaded by Borduria after a fascist plot of ousting King Muskar XII was uncovered and foiled by an intrepid reporter. The League of Nations condemns Borduria.

**August 26:** Namor makes an appearance before the League of Nations, as well as sending Atlantean diplomats to each nation around the world, revealing Atlantis, and informing the surface worlders that Atlantis exist and will not tolerate any violent approaches to the undersea nation. The Pact of Steel, Comintern, and the British Commonwealth try to make allies out of Atlantis, but to no avail.

**August 31:** Nazi agents clash with Indiana Jones and Sophia Hapgood, as well as Atlantean authorities, while searching for a way to attaining godhood. This brief Nazi incursion into Atlantis results in the deaths of Hans Ubermann and Klaus Kerner, while pushing Atlantis to ally with the British Commonwealth and France.

**September 1:** Nazi Germany invades Poland, starting World War Two. Britain, Australia, New Zealand, France, and Canada declare war on Germany.

**September 2:** Albus Dumbledore convinces the Ministry of Magic to aid their French counterparts against the dark sorcerer Gellert Grindelwald. He is unsuccessful, however, at getting the aid of Ed Franklin of the American Department of Magic or Igor Krakaroff and the Russian mages. Meanwhile, Grindelwald is supported by Heinrich Himmler and HYDRA, who have taken possession of the Lance of Longinus.

As Europe embroiled in war again, a fleet of robots attack New York City and Metropolis. The attacks are stopped by Superman and the Sky Captain Joe Sullivan from their respective cities. Superman, Sky Captain and reporters Lois Lane and Polly Perkins worked together in tracking the attacks to several missing scientists, and to the mastermind Dr. Totenkopf, who revealed to be dead and his work carried out by his machines to the construction of the "World of Tomorrow" - the destruction of humankind and the start of a new Eden. The four averted the launch of the Noah's Ark Rocket, which is instrumental in the "World of Tomorrow."

**October:** In a lab in Brooklyn, Dr. Phineas T. Horton finish his creation, an android that create and manipulate fire called the Human Torch. (Marvel Comics)

Montana Junior Senator Jefferson Smith becomes embroiled in a land appropriating scheme orchestrated by some members of the U.S. Senate. Smith is nearly run out of office until Senator Thomas Paine confesses. Smith retires at the end of his term rather pleased at what he has done, and return to being a Ranger leader.

**October 20:** Pope Pius XII issue his first encyclical, _Summi Pontificatus_, which condemns racism and the totalitarian state, in particular issuing scathing criticism of Germany for its racial policies and the invasion of Poland. Following Pius' address, copies of _Summi Pontificatus_ are seized and a large number of priests and laypersons are arrested on trumped-up charges. Pius retaliates by placing a Papal Interdict on the National Socialist German Worker's Party, prohibiting members from certain Catholic rites.

Joseph Joestar fights and defeats the Pillar Men, the creators of the stone mask. One of the Pillar Men, Kars, obtains the Red Stone of Asia, becoming an immortal God. However, during his battle with Joseph, he is blown into outer space by a volcano, where he freezes himself as a defense mechanism, doomed to float through space forever, and eventually ceasing to think.

**November 20:** Ted Knight becomes the original Starman, using his newly-invented gravity rod.

* * *

**1940 CE**

The Illuminati begins gathering genetic data under the guise of smallpox vaccination for the next two decades.

**January:** Jay Garrick, a college student who had been studying in his lab overnight when he fell asleep, is exposed to chemicals that accelerates his metabolism and give him to run at superhuman speed, which he use them to become the Flash. (DC Comics)

The Japanese continue plowing through China, but are beginning to run low on manpower. Dr. Togu, a genius scientist, claims to have found the scientific formula for vampirism, based off of a vampire named Spike captured by Japanese officials in Korea. This lead to the creation of the Vampire Women of the Rising Sun.

A British expedition to Antarctica discover the Savage Land.

**January 10:** Having felt unsafe in Europe, Leon Trotsky arrives on a private plane to El Salvador, where he is welcomed by local socialists.

Archaeologists Carter Hall and Shiera Sanders, colleagues of Indiana Jones, discovers that they are the reincarnation of the ancient Egyptian Prince Khufu and Chay-Ara. Using the Nth Metal founded in their adventures in Egypt to defy gravity and enhance the damage of a mace and sword, they begins battling evil as Hawkman and Hawkwoman.

**February:** Young Billy Batson accidentally meets the Wizard Shazam and is granted the ability to turn into a superhero by saying the word "Shazam." Batson start calling himself Captain Marvel, and begins clearing out crime and monsters in Kansas.

**March:** Rex Tyler, a colleague of Daniel Garret, invents a pill that increases his strength tenfold based off of Garret's Vitamin 2X. The two work on a version of this that could be a permanent, but make no results. Regardless, Rex Tyler use the "Miraclo Pill'' to become Hourman.

**April:** Bruce Wayne visits a circus in Chicago for a change of pace from the constant crime-fighting, but is surprised when the ropes break, and both John and Mary of the Flying Graysons are killed. Dick Grayson, now an orphan, is given a new chance. The fifteen-year old will be trained by Bruce. He will be a part of Bruce Wayne's personal war on crime. Grayson chooses the name Nightwing, inspired by Batman himself.

Reporter Richard Jones begins his heroic career as the Phantom Reporter, and exposes a flipping scheme involved by the New York police chief, parks commissioner, and media barons of committing a series of home invasions in the city's slums in order to reduce the property value and reselling at a hefty value.

**July 7:** On his 27th birthday, Johnny Thunder discovers his mystic Thunderbolt.

**May 7:** Atomic Robo becomes the first sentient artificial being to gaining full legal status as a human being and recognized as an American citizen by the United States Supreme Court. Some religious leaders protest the controversial decision.

The Helmet of Nabu passes on to the next worthy candidate, a man named Kent Nelson from Providence, Rhode Island, and becomes Doctor Fate.

**May-July:** HYDRA soldiers suddenly thrust through France, managing to make it towards Paris, but stop once they have completely shattered northern France and a good portion of its military. The world is surprised to learn that Vandal Savage and Johann Schmidt staged a coup against Adolf Hitler, who is killed, apparently over Hitler's policies and intentions on invading the Soviet Union. Savage establish himself as the new Fuhrer. HYDRA effectively begin purging Hitler loyalists and Hitler's inner circle. In a stunning move, Savage declares an armistice. The Allies and Axis tentatively agree on the following conditions:

1). The end of the Final Solution, due not out of any sympathy for Jews, Slavs, or any other oppressed peoples, but to prevent the other nations a casus belli (or in Savage's perspective "waste of potential management"). Shiploads of 'untermenschen' are sent to Madagascar.

2). Denmark, Luxembourg, and the Alsace-Lorraine region are forcibly annexed to the Greater German Reich. German troops are place on the new borders and conquered territories.

Germany's general populace is satisfied with the terms in spite of the new leadership. Britain and France remains distrustful of the new German government, which still haven't demobilized. France is the most discontent over its territorial losses along with military humiliation and its economy devastated. As a result this cause a resurgence of French revanchism and allowing French nationalists, such as Charles de Gaulle, to gain political power in the government. Unknown to everyone, the reasons for Germany's sudden ceasefire is known in the inner circle of HYDRA's hierarchy in which they are already aware of Race spaceships that were discovered near the Kuiper Belt and are coming closer to Earth. Savage stated that he does not want to be fighting the Allies until the alien threat is verified.

**June 2:** The Spirit begins dispensing justice in Central City.

**July:** Alan Scott, a young railroad engineer, discover the lantern made from the Starheart and use its power to become the Green Lantern.

**July 12:** Finland and the U.S.S.R. signed the Moscow Treaty, ending the Winter War; Finland surrenders Karelia, Salla, the Rybachi Peninsula, and several islands in the Gulf of Finland to the Soviets, and is forced to lease Hanko Peninsula to the Soviets and is to be establish with a Soviet naval base.

**August 3-19:** The Summer Olympic Games are held in Los Angeles instead of Helsinki. The games aren't as grandiose or large as the Berlin or previous Los Angeles games; Germany, Japan, the U.S.S.R., China, Finland, Italy, and Hungary do not participate; Jewish Madagascar and Venezuela participate for their first games. A number of exiled Polish, Czech, Danish, and Luxembourgish athletes compete under the Olympic banner. The U.S. wins the most medals, followed by Sweden and France.

**September 26:** The United States imposes a total embargo on all scrap metal shipments to Japan to discourage Japanese militarism in Asia.

**October:** Abigail Mathilda "Ma" Hunkel, inspired by her son's admiration of the growing number of heroes (particularly the Green Lantern), begins fighting crime in her own New York City neighborhood as the Red Tornado (I).

While living with their uncle Digory Kirk, the Pevensie children goes through a magical wardrobe to Narnia.

**November 16:** Al Pratt becomes the Atom and foils a domestic bomb plot at the Edison Building in New York.

**November 22:** The Justice Society of America is form. Its member consisting the Flash, Green Lantern, Dr. Fate, the Atom, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Hourman, Johnny Thunder, Sandman, and the Spectre. Superman, Bat-Man, Blue Beetle, and Red Tornado (I) do not formally join the organization but agree to consult them regularly on cases and are treated as honorary members.

* * *

**1941 CE**

Batman and Nightwing defeat many more villains and criminals, including an insane psychologist who turns his victims into mindless brutes using his mastery of chemistry, a scientist working with Nikola Tesla who has gone insane after transforming himself into a 'human radium ray', a vampiric Monk dressed in red, and famous mobsters Sal Maroni and "Bugsy" Siegel.

The superheroes The All-American and his sidekick, Slugger, the Junior Dynamo, The Astro-Naut and The Gentleman make their appearances in Romeyn Falls, Oregon.

**January:** Under the direction of Blitzkrieg and Johann Schmidt, HYDRA begins Project: Captain Nazi.

The Race's invasion fleet arrives over Tosev-3 and are stunned by the technological advances of just a few centuries. They take several Race years to plan out the invasion. While Race reconnaissance flights are dismissed by the natives as radar artifacts, HYDRA, Wakanda, and the hidden Gorilla City remain in alert.

**May 1:** Media proprietor and publishing tycoon Charles F. Kane dies in his mansion, Xanadu.

**July 26:** In response to Japanese militarism in Asia, President Roosevelt freezes all of Japan's assets in the United States.

**August:** While robbing a chemistry plant, "Eel" O'Brien falls into a chemical vat. The chemicals mutate him, allowing him to stretch, contort, grow, and shrink his body. After being protected by a monk from the police, O'Brien is inspired to reform and become a hero known as Plastic Man. (DC Comics)

**September 26:** Superman stops the Ultra-Humanite from holding the United States hostage with a death-ray.

**October:** A minor member of Johann Schmidt's inner circle is killed by partisans. He is replaced by a loyal Nazi named Adenoid Hynkel.

**November:** Millionaire Oliver Queen takes to the streets as the Green Arrow.

**December:** Batman and Nightwing exposes Oswald Cobblepot's ties to the criminal underworld and he is subsequently thrown into prison.

**December 10-12:** The Japanese Imperial Navy launch an attack on Pearl Harbor Naval Base in Hawaii. In coinciding with the attack, Japan launch additional attacks on Hong Kong, British Malaya and Thailand. In response, the United States, Britain and its dominions declares war on Japan. Germany and Italy remains neutral, although does supply material to Japan.

The Justice Society is officially deputized to defend America against Fifth Columnists.

Larry Talbot returns to his ancestral home in Llanwelly, Wales where he is attacked and bitten by a werewolf, and becomes one. Talbot committed several killings in his uncontrollable wolf form before being bludgeoned to death by an angry mob.

The Black Dragon Society put Project: Cherry Blossom into effect.


End file.
